A Childish Game
by Tigress2929
Summary: What happens when you mix a game of tag and a group of superheroes together? Someone always tends to get hurt, even if it is only a training exercise. Also involves Superman/Wonder Woman/Batman which equals a slight love triangle! Actually this story is now going to be a series of one-shots that come to mind. :) *The original chapter 3 has been posted as a separate story.*
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot story that came to me one day while I was listening to a song or two. I typed it up on my phone and decided that I would post it online. I hope that you readers find it somewhat entertaining. Review if you want to. Read on! **

"Today as your training simulation you will play a game of tag." J'onn announces over the intercom.

Flash looks pleased.

Diana and Kal look somewhat surprised.

John looks intrigued.

Shayera looks a little confused and of course Bruce immediately objects.

"Absolutely not. I am not participating in some childish game when I have more important things to do in Gotham." He growls making his way toward the doors.

"I am afraid that you are going to have to Batman." At J'onn's voice Batman halts. "It was you that placed a certain rule stating that while being in the League you have to participate in all and every League training exercises. Only if a level 3 emergency was occurring then and only then could you not do the training exercise. Since I have this as a training simulation and there is no Level 3 crisis occurring at the moment, you do in fact have to partake in it." J'onn states matter-of-factly.

Flash smirks, "Guess you don't like it when your own rules turn against you, huh Bats?" Batman sends him a chilling glare and Flash instantly shuts his mouth.

"Fine." Bruce growls, while crossing his arms over his chest stiffly.

"Alright then. Rules are similar to that of the original game, but in our case we cannot, shoot lasers, fly or use your green lantern rings and no one person is it." Everyone nods in agreement. "I will split you up in two teams. Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern are Team one. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Flash are Team two. The object of this game, as you all know is to try and eliminate all the opposing team members first. You will use strategy, wits and stamina to try and win. With that being said, good luck to both sides."

Everything soon becomes wild after that. Despite being the fastest man alive Flash was the first to be caught and by Batman no less. Green Lantern immediately went after Hawkgirl seemingly having eyes only for her.

Superman was occupied with catching Wonder Woman, determined not to be outwitted by the gorgeous Amazon.

Diana soon found herself laughing giddily as she dodged Superman's attempts at touching her. Despite his best attempts to tag her, he couldn't. She was just too fast. Batman watched on intently.

Superman almost had her within grasp when she suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground, having his outstretched hand pass right over her head. She then stands up and turns before running away in the opposite direction.

Watching him over her shoulder, she laughs out loud at his slightly shocked expression at being so easily evaded.

She manages to turn her attention back to where she is headed just in time to see Bruce standing right in front of her. Gasping in surprise she halts, inches away from him and drops, rolling to the side just in time to avoid being caught by him.

Unfortunately Kal doesn't see him in time and rams right into Bruce.

The force of Kal barreling into him sends Bruce flying across the room and crashing into the wall behind him.

Quickly Diana gets to her feet and rushes to his side. She sighs in relief as she hears his heart still beating.

"J'onn! Medic Bay. Now." She tells him telepathically while grabbing Bruce around the torso and flying off to the medic bay area, leaving everyone in the training room still a little shocked at the turn of events.

Superman looks guilty and worried.

Flash notices and tries to cheer him up.

"Hey Supes. He'll be fine, you know him, and he'll pull through. It wasn't your fault. Bats was just in the way." Then he adds smirking, "Who would have known that a game of _tag_, a _childish _game would be the thing to finally put The Mighty Batman in the Medic Bay. I always thought that it would be something more… more… I don't know _dangerous_."

Superman can't help but smirk at the very thought.

000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later:

Superman opens the door of the medic bay patient room slowly and peaks inside. His eyes instantly land on Diana as she sits beside Bruce's bed, watching him intently as his chest rises and falls steadily.

"Everything alright?" he asks still somewhat worried.

Diana's head turns at his voice and she smiles at him.

"Yeah. He just got knocked out pretty good. He does have couple bruised ribs though."

He winces at the thought of how Bruce will handle knowing that he was responsible for doing that yet, he sighs with relief at knowing that Bruce will be alright.

He moves to stand closer to Diana.

"This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so good at playing tag you know." She says, grinning at him teasingly.

He jerks his head toward her, with a baffled expression.

"Are you telling me that I suck at the game?" He asks crossing his arms with a look of mock hurt.

"You said it, not me." She bites her lower lip in a weak attempt not to laugh.

"That's it; just remember you asked for it." He says in warning before lunging forward and tickling her at her sides.

She erupts in a sudden burst of loud laughter as she desperately tries to push Kal's hands away.

"Stop Kal. Stop! It's too much!" She protests. He can't help but chuckle.

"Take it back!" he says fully knowing she won't.

"Never, a… Amazon never… gives in… to anyone's… demands!" She says in between fits of laughter.

"We'll see about that, I am Superman. The Man of Steel. No one… not even an amazon can resist my demands."

Expertly she manages to slither out of his grasp and fly to the other side of the room. He is not far behind.

"Stop! Don't you dare come closer or you will regret it. Don't think I won't hurt you." She says in a somewhat serious tone, arm extended outward, palm forward.

He just quirks a brow at her and takes a step forward, then another. Soon he is only inches away from her face. He gives her an amused grin.

"Dearest Diana, do you not remember that I am stronger than steel, faster than a speeding bullet and invulnerable?"

"I warned you."

Soon he finds himself lying on the floor, her arms pinning him down while she straddles him around the waist.

"I win, you lose." She says victoriously.

"I let you win." He protests.

"Oh really? Care to do it again?" She asks laughingly.

"No." He says gruffly.

"I thought so."

"Let me up?" he pleads slightly.

"No. Not until you say Uncle." She replies. His lips tighten and he shakes his head. He should have never taught her about "Uncle."

"No? Alright then, you want to do this the hard way don't you?" His eyes widen as her face comes even closer. He can feel his heart starting to pump faster and faster.

"Just spit it out Clark." A gruff voice growls fiercely from behind them. Diana jerks her head upward, revealing her cream colored neck to Kal. Her sweet scented lavender perfume wafts to his nose causing his heart to beat even faster.

She smiles at Bruce widely and jumps off of Kal to head toward his bed.

Kal closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate. Once it returns to normal he pushes himself off of the floor and stands.

His heart aches slightly at the tender expression both Bruce and Diana share. Silently he curses himself for how he reacted with being so close to her.

He wasn't allowed to. She belongs to Bruce, and sadly not to him. He was only supposed to be her best friend. That was all he ever would be in her eyes. He had convinced himself that he was perfectly fine with that. No matter how much it hurt him deep inside whenever he saw her look at him _that_ way, or when _he _gave her one of his special little grins that made her look so happy.

Quickly, she leans forward and gives Bruce a slight peck on the cheek. He raises his eyebrow in amusement.

"Feeling better?" she asks. Bruce just grunts in response, before giving Kal a slight glare. It is no secret to him about Kal's feelings for Diana. Heck, he is the Batman. Nothing gets past him without him knowing. Ever since he made the decision to try and let Diana in, Kal has acted differently around him. Of course they were still partners, and as close as to being friends as he let, but there were times when Kal would act slightly hostile to him and he in turn would become irritated. It wasn't his fault that the big blue had a long time crush for _his_ women.

Diana grabs his hand returning his attention back to her and her beautiful face.

Mistaking his glare at Kent for what had happened earlier, she scolds him lightly.

"Bruce don't be so hard on Kal. He didn't mean to run you over and knock you out." Kal walks over to stand next to Diana, "Right Kal?" She smiles at him and he nods his head, but he looks uncomfortable.

Bruce just continues to glare. Kal steps back, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

"I best be going," He stammers "Got things… stuff to do." Diana just nods at him and he smiles thinly at her before returning his attention back to Bruce.

"Get better." And with that he leaves.

Diana turns back to Bruce, only to find him still glaring at the door. Sighing she tries to assure him that Kal was really sorry about what happened.

"Bruce, you know that Kal didn't mean to hurt you. He was really worried for you." She says softly.

"Yeah, right. You sure he wasn't just waiting for me to die?" He growls lowly.

She looks at him questioningly, yet he cannot look her in the eye.

"Bruce, what are you talking about?" She demands.

"You and Kal," He spits out. "I saw you two just now, I may have bruised ribs but I am not blind."

"What?"

"Just tell me Diana?" He glances at her. "How does it feel to play with my emotions? Huh? Is it fun for you?"

She moves away from him, upset and confused.

"Bruce you better get your facts straight." She growls. "Me and Kal are only friends. We were just sparring. I spar with Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and all the others, yet it doesn't bother you." Her voice softens. "Don't you trust me?"

His gaze softens and he grabs her by the chin.

"I trust you, I just don't trust him." She tilts her head to the side and although it is only a simple gesture it prompts him to speak.

"Princess I may be an emotional wreck but I can tell when someone has a crush. With you who wouldn't? Big blue obviously does and it irks me when he gets too close. It doesn't bother me as much with the others because I don't feel threatened by them. But with Clark it's different. I can't help knowing that when I die, you'll most likely end up being with _him._"

She takes his chin in her hand gently and smiles sadly.

"You look so cute when you're jealous." He just smirks at that. "But…" she continues speaking. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. Now… we focus on the here and now and right now I am with you." And with those last words she kisses him gently, washing away all his worries.

Unnoticed in the background Kal-El the last son of Krypton watches secretly through the tinted window located in the door as the woman he secretly loves kisses his other close friend.

His heart breaks at the sight and then he turns away taking a deep breath burying the pain deep within his heart.

**That's it for this story. Review if you want to but it's not a necessity. I will now go back to working on my other story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with another chapter, didn't really think that I'd add anything this year, but oh well :) it's Christmas and I wanted to add a holiday themed chapter. This chapter doesn't exactly happen right after the first one-shot, so basically this whole story is going to be a series of one-shots. So there's not going to be any plot really, when in the future, I add more to this.**

**Thank you Kipling Bunny, Skillgannon The Damned, Ni Castle, SakuraPheonix13, HELLACRE13, 1Superman4Me, GirlAtThePiano, and sacredheart11 for reviewing. It is much appreciated :) and now on with the show...**

* * *

It was Christmas Day, and all throughout the Watchtower there were decorations of all kinds. Wreaths were hung up on every occupants door, lights were lining the hallways, a giant tree stood proudly in the cafeteria, and a sprig of mistletoe hung in every doorway.

Batman initially did not want any decorations on the Watchtower, but a very persuasive Amazon had convinced him otherwise. Diana just could not, _not _try to change the Batman's mind with Wally acting so sullen and pouty. Once Wally had heard of the great news, he himself began to transform the Watchtower into something marvelous. With his enthusiasm and hard work, it became official... Christmas was here. Although, it was a surprise to some to find the animated dancing Santa Clause located next to the Transporters with a broken nose and shattered eye.

Despite the deceased Clause, everyone began to get into the Chrsitmas mood. That meant that on Christmas Eve, there was to be a party held within the Monitor Womb. All superhero league members were invited to join. All they had to do was bring a drink and desert, along with props for a variety of games and challenges.

The contests were listed in order on the giant screen in green and red letters, contributed by Wally West of course. There was to be a race, which was split into two different divisions. One involved running and the other required the ability of flight. Other contests ranged in challenges within the departments of flexibility, glaring (Which Bruce would undoubtedly win), arm wrestling, the amount of time one could hold their breath, and creative thinking, which of course, would involve all of the Green Lanterns. All these contests required participation of various league members and their unique abilities, even the Young Justice team came to join the party.

A course was set up throughout the Watchtower, littered with weights, a jumping distance track, a bow and arrow station, a spear throwing area, and a sword fighting arena. This course was located throughout different parts of the Watchtower. Once completed in one round, the competitors who succeeded would then move on to the next level, thus ending up in a different area. But in no way was this just any ordinary course. While completing these series of challenges, projectiles of all sorts were to be fired at the contestants as they tried to execute their skillful moves. This course was seen as intense and brutal. In the background of all the commotion, betting pools were being made for which contestant each viewer thought would win in each different division.

This day was to be filled with cheer and enjoyment, but for the Bat it would be seen as a day for many code violations, and out of control teens. Plus to add to his frustrations, the Boy Scout was always to be found hanging out next to Diana. He would bring her drinks and pastries, converse with her and enter into contests with her. Bruce Wayne did not like it one bit. So to get back at him, he signed himself and Clark Kent to VS each other in a little contest of glaring. Now the Dark Knight was not one to join petty games such as these, but it was for a good cause. The vigilante almost allowed himself a small smirk... _Just_ almost.

The clock had just struck seven. By now everyone was there and ready to start. People rubbed their hands together in anticipation, and excitement. Friends were scheduled to go up against friends, or enemies would VS enemies. With one single handshake, the games had begun.

The first contest to begin was the racing one. That one contained Superman, and Flash as participants. After ten rounds around earth, overcoming obstacles and different terrains, it ended up being a tie between the two well known heroes on that first division.

The flying challenge had ended up being a close call between Diana and Clark. In the end though, Kent had won and was dubbed as the fastest flying man alive. The flexibility challenge ended in a bundle of knots. Soon everyone gave up on trying to find who, out of the two contestants, were the most flexible and just called it a tie.

Now it was time for the challenge that Batman had greatly been anticipating. John called out the names of the contestants and Clark was surprised to find his name mentioned. Once he heard that he was going up against the Batman, all hope seemed to be lost in the chance of winning or even making it out alive. He, the Man of Steel was nervous.

Bruce strided up toward the table and settled himself in his seat. having turned, he waited for Clark to finally take the seat across from him. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he spied Diana whispering encouragement within Kent's ear. She in turn, looked at Bruce with a raised brow and arms crossed over her chest. She knew what he was doing, and the reason for it. She greatly disapproved. Clark was still her friend, and she was already officially _dating _Bruce Wayne. Why he felt such a threat from Clark was now known to her, but it didn't stop her from feeling slightly irritated by it. The man could be so possessive at times.

Finally, Superman took his seat and the timer began. Both heroes stareed each other down diligently, hoping to bring the other crashing in a pool of failure. At first Clark looked to be uncomfortable, but after a few minutes, a sense of irritation and determination filled his eyes.

Everybody watched in anticipation, waiting for what would happen next. Some cringed in silent agony to themselves as the Bat leaned ever so closer to the Boy Scout's face. The Batman may only be human, but his glares are as potent as laser beams. Perhaps even more so.

A minute ticked on by, then thirty seconds. Just barely after three minutes the hero clad in blue and red broke eye contact. Heaving out a sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly and shook his head. Batman's glares were just too much for him to handle, the waves of anger and frustration emitting off him also troubled him and sent a chill down his spine. The Man of Steel just couldn't compete with Bruce in that department nor in the area concerning Diana.

One by one each contest began and then ended. Winners were announced and awarded while losers were appraised for their determination. Now it was time for the big finale. The elaborate course in which it was created for the best of Warriors. This competition consisted of only females. The prize just so happened to be a trip around the world with Superman. This caused a loud buzz throughout the crowd and practically all of the women stepped forward in order to begin. To Bruce's dismay, the group of ladies also happened to include Diana.

From within the darkness of the shadows he to watched the games. He even went as far as placing his own wager, on Diana winning the course, within the betting system. With this action, almost everyone else turned around and did the same. For how could one go wrong with betting on the same person that the Batman was more than sure was going to win. Despite knowing that she would most likely triumph throughout the whole course, he was secretly hoping that he'd be wrong for once.

Round one, two and three came and then were gone. Handful upon handful of women left the course, having lost their place in the finals. Still each of them managed to have a smile on their face in the end. The last four consisted of Diana, Barda, Hawkgirl, and Black Canary. In the second to last round, Black Canary and Hawkgirl lost. That left Diana and Barda the chance to go head to head.

They give it all that they had. Swords clashed with sword, steel against steel. Swift strikes and blocks were preformed so precisely and decisively. Cries and shouts of warriors in battle echoed throughout the room, making it feel as if those around were in a gladiator ring instead if the training room. Sparks flew, metal snapped in half, cartwheels where preformed, and cracks lined the floor caused by the power of each exchanged blow.

People cheered on wildly, pumping their fists in the air and roaring out words of encouragement. Everyone around circled in on the fighting pair, desperate to get in as close to the action as they could without risking the loss of an arm or a leg. Twenty minutes ticked on by, and then thirty and forty. Just as the clock struck ten, the winner was undoubtly known to the spectators. Diana stood with her sword pointed downward on Barda's throat. Smiling she retracted her weapon and pulled her comrade up drom the ground. Groans and moans filled the air from the people who had lost their bets, but a majority of the crowd were content with their newfound earnings.

The games had ended and everyone was now preparing to leave. The Dark Knight watched as Diana, Champion of the Amazons, began to file her way out of the area and toward her quarters. He followed with a frown securely placed on his face.

"Diana!" He called out to her retreating back. She stopped and turned to face him. Sweat glistened on her skin but she still had a joyous glint of victory within her eyes.

"You won." He stated out loud.

"Why, yes I did Bruce." She responded with a wide smile.

"Why'd you try so hard to win?" He questioned her. She frowns at this unexpected response and looked at him funny.

"You wanted me to lose?" She asked with a incredulous tone.

"Is Kent's offer so interesting that you just had to win?" He continued.

"Bruce, I was competing against Barda. There's no way I'm just going to lose before giving it all Ive got." She answered with a sharp edge to her tone.

"So it wasn't for the chance to fly with Clark?" He questioned her.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "No Bruce, it was not because of that." She then began to walk away, before pausing and calling out over her shoulder.

"Besides Bruce, we already fly around the world together every Sunday." She walked away with a smile unseen by the Bat.

Batman whipped himself around and clenched his fists in anger.

"Kent!" He roared out with a growl. His fingers itched to open the lead lined box strapped on his waist.

Diana cocked her head to the side and listened to Bruce grumble to himself. On how good it was to rile up the Dark Knight of Gotham. She let out a sigh. Now she all that she needed to do was go save Clark from the wrath of the Bat.

* * *

**And here it is! This is the last chapter of all of my stories that I have worked on. I'm glad that I was able to finish all of this. **

**So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. Once everything settles back down I'll be back with more updates. Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
